Bad moon waning
by The French Padfoot
Summary: Après Poudlard, les Maraudeurs apprennent qu'il est toujours bon de se tenir sur ses gardes pendant une pleine lune. *6ème et dernier chapitre. FINI*
1. Pleine Lune

Karsten se serra un peu plus dans son manteau. Il faisait extrêmement froid. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'en cette saison, il faisait bien plus chaud en Allemagne, son pays natal, mais le climat d'Ecosse était absolument différent.

Il se redressa dans le petit observatoire de chasseur en bois qu'il utilisait depuis maintenant trois mois, et ajusta ses jumelles.

Le petit troupeau de cerfs qu'il observait pour le sujet de sa thèse s'était pelotonné à mi-hauteur de la colline, tout à droite, juste là où commençait la forêt.

Il prit le temps d'observer toutes les biches, dont la plupart exposait le ventre arrondi de la future mère. Il y avait aussi quelques jeunes de l'année précédente qui se serraient contre leurs flancs pour se réchauffer.

Karsten leva ses jumelles pour regarder plus loin sur la colline. Il savait qu'il y avait quelques mâles qui gravitaient autour du troupeau, sans trop jamais s'en approcher. Il y en avait justement un, perché sur une colline un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme grogna. Il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'identifier.

Il reporta son regard sur l'autre côté de la colline, à sa gauche, et c'est là qu'il le vit. A l'orée de la forêt, à l'opposé du groupe de biches, un chien venait de sortir du couvert des arbres. A nouveau, il utilisa ses jumelles. L'animal était assez près pour qu'il puisse en voir tous les détails avec ces lunettes.

C'était le plus gros chien noir que Karsten avait jamais vu. A ce moment-là, il était très occupé à balayer le paysage du regard, les yeux étincelants, les oreilles dressées, et une ride de concentration entre les deux yeux. Il avait une fourrure touffue, très idéale à cette température, mais le jeune zoologiste pouvait voir que la corpulence du chien ne devait rien à l'épaisseur de la fourrure.

Il avait entendu bien des histoires, par les bergers du coin, de ces chiens errants qui tuent les moutons, et frissonna. Tant que ce chien s'attarderait par ici, il n'oserait certainement pas descendre de son observatoire. Il passa plus de temps à observer l'énorme mâchoire, les muscles épais et le port digne du chien. Oh, oui, s'il était un tant soit peu agressif, le pauvre homme ne serait pas de taille à lutter.

Quand son inspection des alentours fut finie, le chien se retourna vers les arbres, avec une attitude attentive, et un loup ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Karsten se sentit paniquer un petit peu plus. Le chien était déjà quelque chose, mais le loup ! Ce n'était même pas que le loup était plus gros – non, lui et le chien se valaient bien – mais il était définitivement plus impressionnant. Oreilles couchées sur le crâne, crocs découverts dans ce qui semblait être un grondement constant. Le chien se fit petit devant lui et tenta le donner des coups de langue sous le menton du loup, mais cela ne sembla pas améliorer son humeur. Au contraire, le loup se détendit soudain en un bond féroce et galopa droit sur son observatoire !

L'étudiant était tellement fasciné par la scène qu'il ne pensa pas à se plaquer sur le plancher. Après tout, si le loup l'avait déjà senti, quelle était l'utilité de se cacher ?

C'est ainsi qu'il put voir le chien noir se lancer à la poursuite de son compagnon mais, à la grande surprise de Karsten, il semblait vouloir l'arrêter plutôt que l'accompagner. Il devait sûrement rêver !

Mais non. Par deux fois, il vit nettement le chien stopper le loup en le tirant par le jarret, dans ce qui semblait plus un jeu qu'une attaque. Le loup n'arrêtait alors sa course que pour quelques secondes, le temps de se retourner et de gronder méchamment.

Au moment même où les deux canins arrivaient au pied de l'échelle de bois, l'un grondant désespérément en regardant en haut vers l'observatoire, l'autre essayant de l'attirer ailleurs, le zoologiste vit un cerf  émerger à son tour de la forêt, là d'où venaient le chien et le loup. Presque malgré lui, Karsten reprit ses jumelles pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Ils connaissaient tous les cerfs du coin par cœur. Il leur avait même donné des noms.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ne put reconnaître le cerf qui se tenait là. Par réflexe, il l'observa du bout des bois jusqu'à la pointe de la queue. C'était un jeune mâle tout juste adulte qui n'était pas loin d'avoir une ramure royale. Dans une ou deux années, pas plus, il serait absolument magnifique. Ce n'était pas non plus un cerf tout à fait ordinaire. Il ne portait aucune marque de la période de rut. Aucune cicatrice, et, contrairement aux autres, il ressemblait encore à un cerf de la fin de l'été : bien nourri. A côté de lui, les autres faisaient pâle figure.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite arracha presque un cri à Karsten. Le cerf baissa les bois, comme prêt à attaquer et fonça droit sur le chien et le loup.

"Il est fou ! Il est totalement fou !" songea le jeune homme.

Le chien noir s'écarta du chemin du cerf sans paraître ni étonné ni alarmé, se contentant de regarder. Le loup était trop intéressé par le meilleur moyen de monter à l'observatoire pour voir arriver la menace.

Le cerf cueillit le prédateur au bout de ses bois et le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin avec une force étrangement considérée. Il suivit le loup, les bois toujours baissés et menaçants, côte à côte avec le chien. A ce stade-là, Karsten n'avait plus ni voix ni pensée. Le comportement de ces trois animaux-là était tout simplement trop surprenant et inhabituel. Il se contentait d'assister au spectacle sans plus chercher à l'analyser.

Le loup n'avait pas apprécié d'être séparé de l'observatoire. Il résista et essaya de tromper la vigilance du cerf et du chien, sans grand résultat.

Dans la bataille, il y eut soudain un craquement sec, et le cerf, ayant perdu un de ses bois, se trouva déséquilibré un dixième de seconde. Pas assez, bien heureusement, pour donner l'avantage au loup, mais ce fait redonna un peu de joie au jeune homme. Si ces trois phénomènes daignaient partir avant qu'il ne meure de froid là-haut, il pourrait aller ramasser ce bois perdu et rentrer chez lui. Il attendait toujours avec impatience les premiers mois de l'année, pendant lesquels les cerfs perdaient leurs bois, qu'il pouvait alors ramasser.

Il n'eut pas cette chance, cependant. Lorsque le loup se laissa enfin convaincre de partir par ses deux autres, étranges, compagnons, le chien se saisit du bois perdu comme d'un énorme os un peu pointu, évitant prudemment les andouillers pour ne pas s'éborgner, et s'éloigna en trottinant près du gros cerf.

Karsten eut le dernier réflexe de porter ses jumelles à ses yeux pour les regarder partir. Il crut voir un rat escalader le dos du cerf à la lisière de la forêt, monter sur sa tête et s'agripper à un des andouillers restant. De tous les comportements étranges dans la faune dont il avait été témoin cette nuit-là, ce fut celui auquel il crut le moins, se persuadant d'avoir rêvé cette fugitive vision.


	2. Au lendemain

Dans le petit débarras collé à la maison des Potter, on voyait le lever du soleil entre les planches pourries et disjointes. Peter s'était mis à masser le cou endolori de James, tandis que Sirius, ayant vérifié que Remus n'avait rien de grave après sa transformation, l'enveloppait de couverture pour le réchauffer.

- Septième pleine lune post-Poudlard accomplie, dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux. On s'en sort pas si mal.

- Je déteste les pleines lunes en hiver, commenta Remus en claquant des dents.

- C'est parce que tu laisses toujours tes vêtements derrière toi quand tu te transformes, plaisanta James. Alors évidemment, tu te réveilles le matin… sans fourrure. Aouch ! Doucement, Peter !

- Encore un torticolis ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas quand on sortait.

- C'était un cas exceptionnel…

- Il a perdu un bois, s'écria Sirius d'un ton enfantin en exhibant le trophée. Monsieur a le cou tendre… Ouh ! C'est lourd, ce truc !

- Ca doit peser cinq kilos chaque, expliqua James.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Le pauvre Potter rougit largement, et détourna le visage, gêné.

- J'ai pesé ceux de l'année dernière.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous rigoleriez moins si **vous** aviez du faire cinq kilomètres avec un seul bois !

- Je peux t'arranger ça, si tu veux, proposa Sirius.

James le regarda suspicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Sauter à pieds joints sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, répondit-il très sérieusement.

- Je me passerais de tes services, merci.

- Et quand exactement l'un de vous compte-t-il me raconter comment s'est passée la nuit ? intervint Remus.

- Oh ! James s'est trouvé une horde de gazelles, dit Sirius en battant des cils d'une manière suggestive.

- Des biches, corrigea James en envoyant un regard meurtrier à son ami.

- Mais tu l'as obligé à s'intéresser à autre chose, continua Sirius sur un ton de conspirateur. Tu es devenu dingue devant une construction en bois. On a passé un quart d'heure à t'en écarter. Alors ne te poses pas de questions si James t'en veux…

Ils étaient tous réduits à un fou rire.

- Devant une construction en bois ? demanda Remus quand il eut repris sa respiration.

- Moui, une sorte de petite baraque en hauteur, abandonnée. On pense qu'il devait y avoir une vieille odeur humaine par là.

- Oh.

- Bon, on y va ? gémit Sirius. Je veux annoncer à Lily que tu la trompes déjà.

- Sirius !

Remus s'appuya à Sirius en riant pour sortir du débarras. James les suivit avec son bois, indigné, Peter fermant la marche.

- Au fait, demanda le loup-garou, les préparatifs du mariage, ça avance ?

AN : mmmh, un AN rapide, parce que je les aime toujours pas. Cette fic est un délire total qui est devenu plus sérieux quand je l'ai frappé. Il reste que les chapitres sont très inégaux, certains courts, certains très longs. Navrée pour ça.

Samantha, j'adore tes reviews ! La suite de Vie de Chien arrive, pas très vite, mais ça arrive. Quant à Peter, que veux-tu ? Il était pourtant là… Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne peux pas le laisser en dehors.


	3. Dangereux boucheàoreille

Entendu dans un café, sur le campus d'une université, à Londres :

- Karsten ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais pas à Londres avant deux mois ?

- Je sais, Monsieur, mais je devais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Vous n'allez pas me croire, Monsieur.

- …

- …

- Dis toujours.

- D'accord. Ces hardes que j'observais, en Ecosse ?

- …

- J'étais en train de prendre des notes, une nuit, depuis mon point d'observation, et j'ai vu la chose la plus incroyable qui soit, Professeur.

- Tu commences à m'intriguer.

- C'était un chien, un loup et un cerf ensemble… en meute. Avec une hiérarchie, et une communication…

- …

- Je vous avais dit que vous ne me croiriez pas.

- C'est que… ça paraît un peu… anormal. C'est carrément impossible, en fait.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu ! J'ai fait des croquis, après coup…

- …

- …

- Ces traces autour des yeux du cerf… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il m'a semblé que c'était des taches de couleur claire, avec les jumelles. Elles ont une couleur pas si différente du reste. De loin, je ne le voyais pas.

- J'ai encore du mal à y croire… décris-moi absolument tout ce que tu as vu.

Entendu dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, Londres :

- Greg ? Ca fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, toi ?

- Bien ! Tu travailles toujours dans cette université moldue ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu tombes bien. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Ah ?

- Un de mes étudiants a observé un truc bizarre en Ecosse. Tu ne sais pas s'il y a actuellement des sorciers qui font des expériences dans ce coin-là ?

- Ca dépend. C'est près de Poudlard ?

- Non, c'est… ah, attends, j'ai une carte… Par ici.

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas, non. Il a vu quel genre de chose bizarre ?

- Des animaux qui ne se comportaient pas normalement.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Un chien, un loup et un cerf qui discutaient très amicalement.

- Ils _discutaient_ ?

- Non, idiot, ils étaient juste… ensemble… en meute.

- Toi et ton humour moldu. Ca ne me dit absolument rien, non. Si tu veux absolument vérifier, il y a toujours le Département des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, va donc voir, mais ça m'étonnerait. Peut-être que ces animaux-là avaient juste un peu trop bu ?

- Sorcier d'Administration borné.

- Zoologiste sans humour.

- _Magi_zoologiste.

- Oui oui, c'est ça… A plus tard, Greg !

- Salut !


	4. Prendre les problèmes en main

Peter déboula en courant, essoufflé, dans le salon. A cette intrusion soudaine, James poussa un cri haut perché et se cacha derrière un rideau, seulement pour en être tiré par un Sirius exaspéré.

- James ! Peu importe que Peter, Remus et moi-même te voyions comme ça !! Même Lily peut entrer et voir ton joli costume !

- Ecoutez-moi… pantela Peter.

- Mais tu as dit que le marié n'avait pas le droit de voir la tenue de la mariée avant le mariage, dit James en redressant sa robe.

- J'ai un truc important à dire, essaya Peter faiblement.

- Depuis quand tu es la mariée, Jamesie ?

- Mais…

- Tu vas te taire ? Ce qui est valable pour toi n'est pas forcément valable pour elle. Elle peut te voir, tu ne peux pas la voir. Compris ? Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille.

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit comme un coup de fusil qui fit sursauter Remus, James et Sirius. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et découvrirent Peter, toujours essoufflé, sa baguette fumante à la main.

- Désolé, mais j'ai un truc à vous dire. On a un problème.

- Tu n'as pas perdu les alliances en revenant du magasin, hein ? s'écria James en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi à la simple pensée.

- Non, non. C'est beaucoup plus grave.

Tout d'un coup, Peter eut toute l'attention inquiète et pour une fois sérieuse de ses amis.

- J'ai entendu des gens discuter au ministère. Quelqu'un nous aurait vus, à la dernière pleine lune. Il devait être dans cette petite cabane…

Remus pâlit horriblement et dut s'asseoir, les jambes un peu tremblantes.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont parlé de loups-garous ? demanda Sirius, l'air soudain malade.

- Non, et ils n'ont pas mentionné les Animagi non plus, affirma Peter en essayant d'avoir l'air rassuré. Mais ils vont sûrement ouvrir une enquête.

- Et ils risquent de tout découvrir, compléta James en pâlissant encore d'une teinte. On doit empêcher ça. Oh, non ! Le mariage est dans deux jours ! Qu'est-ce que je dis à Lily si ça tourne mal ?

- Ca ne tournera pas mal, affirma Sirius. J'ai une idée.

- D'accord, dit Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Toi, tu vas déposer les alliances ici, et retourner à ton travail au Ministère comme si de rien n'était. Remus, va voir Fletcher et Londubat, ils ont dû terminer d'ensorceler la salle de réception maintenant. Et toi, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers James, lève les bras, je veux vérifier la longueur de ta robe.

Les trois amis regardèrent Sirius bizarrement, sans bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Peter et Remus se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir, mais James continuait à regarder Sirius avec un air dubitatif.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Jamesie. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber quand tu comptais sur moi ?

- Oui.

Sirius fit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Il était terriblement sérieux.

- A ton mariage, tout sera réglé, je te le promets.

Puis :

- Lève les bras plus haut, James, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on voit tes jolis mollets lorsque tu lèveras le voile de la mariée ? Je vais rallonger un peu.


	5. Mensonge de Maraudeur

Le lendemain matin, Sirius parcourait frénétiquement les couloirs du Ministère. Il parvint, finalement, à trouver le bureau qu'il cherchait dans le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques : Envoûtement et Redirection des Hippogriffes. Il entra sans frapper. L'homme assis au bureau se leva à moitié.

- Sirius ? Salut ! Com…

- Salut, Terry ! Te déranges pas, je suis pressé. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où je peux trouver un Magizoologiste.

- Eh bien… il y en a plein au premier éta…

- Nan, j'en veux un particulier. Un qui enseigne dans une université moldue.

- J'en connais qu'un comme ça… Greg Bergman.

- C'est ça ! Je peux le trouver où ?

- Là, tout de suite ? A l'université. Je te donne l'adresse ?

- S'il te plaît.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sirius tenait à la main un morceau de parchemin et s'échappait à toutes jambes du bureau.

- Merci, Terry, cria-t-il en sortant. Je te revaudrais ça ! Et je t'enverrais un hibou, un de ces jours ! Bye !

Le dit Terry resta assis un moment sans rien faire, secoué par la soudaineté de la visite et le coup de vent communément appelé Sirius Black.

L'université était une pure horreur, comme le découvrit Sirius. Et spécialement, quand il s'agissait de trouver le bureau d'un professeur. En plus, le jeans qu'il portait était hautement inconfortable et trop serré. Même si ça ne semblait pas être l'avis de la gente féminine de l'endroit. Il tourna dans un couloir, le suivit vingt mètres, et atterrit dans un autre couloir qui ressemblait étrangement au premier. Une porte encore, et il aboutit à un escalier. Devait-il monter ou descendre ? Il y avait une autre porte au même étage, de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. Au-dessus de la porte, il y avait indiqué "Laboratoire de Recherches des Biotechnologies végétales", suivi d'un grand nombre de noms de salles plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

Il regarda son petit bout de parchemin. Non, ce n'était certainement pas ça. Mais maintenant, il était complètement perdu. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il demandait son chemin, et à chaque fois l'explication était si compliquée qu'il arrivait toujours par en oublier la moitié ou se tromper complètement.

Et en parlant de demander son chemin… Une jeune fille sortait justement du Laboratoire devant lequel il se tenait avec le sentiment d'être assez stupide.

- Perdu ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire compatissant.

Décidément très stupide.

- Eh bien… oui. Je cherche le bureau du Professeur Bergman, on m'a dit qu'il était dans le bâtiment… euh…

- Oh, oui, ce n'est pas loin…

- Laissez-moi deviner… gauche, droite, droite, un escalier, gauche, puis tout de suite à droite dans un couloir à peine visible.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- En fait, ça, c'est le chemin pour arriver ici depuis l'entrée. Mais vous avez de la chance, parce que le bureau de M. Bergman est juste à l'étage au-dessus.

- Oh.

- Je l'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure, il devrait y être encore.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Et Sirius se précipita dans l'escalier.

Le professeur Bergman, découvrit-il, était un sorcier qui avait du être très calé en étude des moldus à Poudlard. Si Sirius n'avait pas eu une petite idée d'où il allait, il n'aurait jamais reconnu l'homme pour ce qu'il était. Mais lui-même était assez fier de dire qu'il s'était habillé correctement : Lily avait dit qu'il était parfait avant qu'il ne vienne ici.

- Alors, dit Bergman une fois qu'il l'eut introduit dans son bureau. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, déjà ?

- J'ai entendu parler d'un étudiant qui préparait une thèse sur les…cerfs, je crois.

- Les cervidés, en fait. Comportement des cervidés. Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune, M. Black, pour vous intéresser à des sujets de thèse ?

- Si, en fait, je viens juste de sortir de Poudlard.

Sirius vit avec plaisir les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller. Lui non plus, apparemment, ne l'avait pas reconnu.

- Oh. Désolé. J'ai cru que vous étiez… moldu. Sans offense, ajouta-t-il avec un coup prudent.

- Pas d'offense, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. J'ai une amie dont les parents sont moldus.

Bergman se détendit visiblement.

- Vous avez entendu parler de mon étudiant, donc ? C'est à propos de ce qu'il a vu ?

- Oui.

Le professeur se pencha plus près de Sirius, avec un regard perçant.

- Alors, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a vu ?

- Oui. Un loup, un chien et un cerf qui jouaient ensemble.

- Très bien… c'est ce qu'il dit avoir vu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était réellement, M. Black ? Vous le savez ?

Sirius prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment d'inventer un mensonge digne d'un Maraudeur.

- Oui, je le sais. J'ai une amie, vous voyez, elle est très intelligente. Très douée en transfiguration. Elle fait des études poussées dessus, post-Poudlard. Des recherches. Elle espère… publier des résultats bientôt. Mais elle n'est pas censée faire des expériences en extérieur. Si on découvrait qu'elle l'a fait, elle aurait des problèmes avec le ministère, et toutes ses recherches seraient à l'eau. Ca fait trois ans qu'elle y travaille, professeur, vous savez ?

- Et ce qu'a vu mon étudiant était une de ses expériences ?

- Oui.

- Quel était son expérience ?

La question aurait pu prendre le Maraudeur de court. Mais Bergman lançait des regards suspicieux à Sirius depuis un moment, de sorte qu'il s'y attendait plus ou moins. Il prit l'air le plus confus possible.

- Eh bien… elle a essayé de me l'expliquer, mais elle est tellement passionnée qu'elle s'emballe facilement, et je n'ai pas tout compris. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a transformé ces trois animaux, pour voir s'ils se comportent comme ils le devraient sous leur forme d'origine, comme ils le devraient sous leur forme… euh… acquéries ?

- Acquises.

- C'est ça… mais en fait, c'était ni l'un ni l'autre, monsieur… il s'est créé un lien entre eux… je crois.

Le sorcier en face de lui ne répondait rien. Son regard s'était fait vague, et Sirius pouvait presque voir son cerveau tourner.

- C'est une recherche intelligente qu'elle fait là, commenta-t-il. Mais si on en croit le théorème de Wingarm-Blow… vous connaissez ce théorème, M. Black ?

La capacité de la transfiguration à donner l'apparence et les propriétés d'une entité à une autre entité sans en changer l'essence… Peter ne l'a toujours pas compris…

- Euh… non, monsieur… Les Métamorphoses n'étaient pas mon point fort à Poudlard…

- Oh. Alors je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je vais effacer la mémoire de mon étudiant, répondit le professeur Bergman avec un sourire chaleureux. Et il n'y aura pas d'enquête. Je sais ce que c'est que de faire de longues recherches et de voir tout gâché bêtement. Elle peut continuer tranquillement. Mais j'aimerais bien la rencontrer.

- Euh… je lui en parlerais. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reçu, monsieur.

- Je vous en prie.

Sirius essaya bien d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis aussitôt en revenant, mais il fut intercepté par Lily qui approchait la crise de nerfs. Elle semblait avoir gardé cette incroyable liste de choses à faire pour la toute dernière minute, et investit Sirius pour qu'il l'aide à achever les préparations. A onze heures, il envoya la jeune femme au lit avec un somnifère, promettant de tout terminer, et s'endormit lui-même à une heure du matin sur le canapé chez James, ayant tenu sa promesse.

Au matin, une main le secoua par l'épaule doucement. En temps normal, il se serait simplement retourné dans son sommeil, et aurait attendu un réveil plus convaincant. Mais une pensée insidieuse lui rappela le jour qu'il était, et il s'assit tout droit, très réveillé. Remus se tenait au-dessus de lui, un peu surpris par ce réveil brutal tellement peu ressemblant à son ami. Il était déjà tout habillé.

- Je suis en retard, s'écria Sirius, paniqué. J'ai dormi jusqu'à une heure impossible et vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire !!

- Relaxe-toi, Sirius, dit Remus d'une voix calme. Il est seulement sept heures… du matin. Le mariage n'est que dans cinq heures.

- Oh. Merci de m'avoir réveillé tôt, alors.

Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, accordant à son cerveau de se réveiller un peu plus tranquillement. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Remus ne le quittait pas des yeux, un peu anxieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? James est parti sur son balai pour Tombouctou ?

Le loup-garou réussit un sourire nerveux.

- Non, je voulais te demander… à propos de…

Ce fut le moment que choisit James pour bondir dans la pièce, et plus exactement, pour bondir _sur_ Sirius.

- Aouch ! James ! Tu es lourd, tu sais ?

- Dis-moi ! Tu as tenu ta promesse ? Tout est arrangé ? Ce qui s'est passé à la pleine lune ?

- Oh ! Ca ! Oui. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, et celui qui était dans la cabane n'a plus aucun souvenir de Lunard, Cornedrue et Patmol, à l'heure qu'il est.

Remus, extrêmement soulagé, s'assit dans un fauteuil proche. Mais James ne donnait aucun signe de descendre de sur la poitrine de Sirius, et semblait très loin du soulagement. Pire que ça, il avait horriblement pâli.

- James, ce serait bien que tu…

- Sirius, interrompit le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

- Quoi ?

- C'est horrible.

- James, dis-moi vite ce que c'est ou descend de là, j'ai besoin d'air, moi !

- Je me marie.

Sirius finit par repousser son encombrant ami et, les poumons enfin libres, prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir éclater de rire. James ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

- J'étais tellement préoccupé par cette histoire que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que… que je me mariais… 

Sirius finit par se lever du canapé et prit James par les épaules.

- Pour commencer, je vais te mettre dans la douche, le temps que je prépare un petit déjeuner. Tu as faim, Remus ?

- Une faim de loup, répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

AN : Aha ! Enfin un chapitre qui dépasse trois paragraphes ! Samantha, il y aura 6 chapitres en tout… celui-là est donc… l'avant-dernier. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, en tout cas. Merci encore pour les reviews !


	6. tout est bien qui finit bien

La matinée passa de manière bien organisée sous la houlette d'un Sirius super-énergique, tandis que James restait galvanisé et pétrifié par ce qui lui arrivait, et que Remus, au meilleur de sa forme, aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand ce fut le moment de partir, cependant, James était, hypernerveux, sur le pas de la porte, prêt, Remus pas loin derrière, tandis que Sirius devenait forcené, fouillant dans tous les tiroirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit James. On va être en retard !

- Les alliances ? Où est-ce que j'ai mis les alliances ? cria Sirius.

- Calme-toi, dit Remus avant que James ne puisse piquer une crise aussi. Tu m'avais demandé de les prendre, tout à l'heure. Je les ai là.

De soulagement, Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour souffler, la main sur son cœur affolé. Puis il arrangea sa robe, prit les alliances à Remus, les fourra dans sa poche et ils partirent.

- On n'aurait pas dû venir en transplanant, constata Remus.

- Je vais bien, protesta James.

- Tu as failli te désartibuler, continua Remus. Imagine Lily se marier à ton bras, et à ton bras seulement ?

- Tout s'est bien passé, répliqua le jeune marié faiblement.

- C'était une mauvaise idée. Tu étais vraiment trop nerveux pour transplaner.

Sirius entra à ce moment-là dans la petite pièce, l'air nerveux lui aussi.

- Très bien, tout le monde est là, annonça-t-il. Il ne reste plus que la mariée et le marié. Oh, et Peter n'est pas encore arrivé, et… tes parents, James.

- _Quoi ?_

- Du calme, c'était une blague, ils sont là, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je plaisantais.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tes blagues n'étaient pas drôles ?

- Des milliers de fois.

Remus se leva, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il, Lily va m'attendre.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius. A tout à l'heure.

Une fois Remus sorti, James pâlit d'un ton.

- Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sirius vint se placer devant son ami et le prit par les épaules avec délicatesse.

- Relaxe-toi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu n'es pas content d'épouser Lily ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ce qui devrait être aussi le plus beau jour de _sa_ vie.

- Tu ne vas rien gâcher. Tout sera parfait.

James se détendit un peu, prenant quelques grandes respirations.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, je crois.

- On peut y aller, alors ?

Le jeune et futur marié hocha la tête, et son témoin lui ouvrit la porte, indiquant le chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius, debout, faisaient face à la porte de la petite église, échangeant quelques mots occasionnels murmurés tandis que la foule des invités attendait dans un léger brouhaha.

Mais quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, tout le monde se tut. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, songea James, le souffle coupé. Lily était radieuse. Plus que radieuse, elle ressemblait… à une déesse. James se détendit totalement en voyant le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, et lui répondit de la même manière.

Elle se mit à avancer dans l'allée, M. Evans et Remus qui l'escortaient, le premier à sa gauche, le second à sa droite. Juste au moment où elle arrivait au côté de James, Sirius entrevit Peter se glisser dans l'église discrètement, et lui fit un petit signe. Peter répondit par un sourire un peu coupable et s'assit.

Décidément, tout allait bien aujourd'hui.

Tout serait parfait.


End file.
